


Work of Art

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: On painting, Izzy was reading a book. But it was more than that. The reason why Clary decided to pain it was because Izzy was in her element, free of makeup, her hair was messy a little bit and she was just… looking stunning. She looked peaceful, a little smile on her face, her body wrapped up in a bed sheet. Clary sketched her quickly without Izzy realising it a few mornings before and she just had to paint it because Izzy was stunning. She needed to pain that beauty, but she was quite sure that she wasn’t able to do justice to Izzy’s looks and she was just… still in awe because there weren’t many people that knew that side of Izzy. Innocent, pure, vulnerable.Clary prepared a little surprise for her girlfriend.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Work of Art

‘’Clary,’’ said Izzy and giggled because she couldn’t see where she was going. Clary was standing behind her, keeping her hands on top of her eyes and was trying to take her over to her room because apparently she had something to give to her and Isabelle was just laughing because they were somehow clumsily making their way across the Institute and in the end Clary saw that maybe that wasn’t the most productive way to take her girlfriend over to her room and she just shook her head. ‘’Clary, I’ll keep my eyes closed, I promise,’’ said Izzy and Clary finally nodded and then stepped in front of Isabelle, who was now taking a little peek and Clary pointed at her.

‘’No peeking, Izzy,’’ said Clary and kept looking at Izzy’s face, who had her eyes tightly closed like she promised and Clary hummed, not moving her eyes away from Izzy’s face. ‘’Keep your eyes closed, okay?’’ asked Clary and Izzy started giggling again and she then just playfully shrugged and bit her lower lip, opening her mouth and challenged Clary.

‘’Oh, yeah?’’ she asked and then cocked her head to the side. ‘’And what will you do if I happen to take another little peek?’’ asked Izzy and Clary pressed her lips together and then just crossed her arms on top of her chest, but she soon thought of an awesome comeback, feeling her cheeks redden a little bit and then she cleared her throat and stepped closer to the other hunter.

‘’I’ll have to punish you,’’ said Clary and Isabelle took another little peek because that was kind of worth it now that she thought about it the second time around.

‘’Oh, I’m taking my chances,’’ said the older one and Clary just gently pinched the bridge of Izzy’s nose, her cheeks even redder then, but she made Isabelle close her eyes again and Izzy in the end just listened to the redhead and finally kept her eyes closed. ‘’Hmm, maybe I should get the blindfold that I have in my room and we could experiment with it again later?’’ offered Izzy and in the end Clary just started laughing and shaking her head because that was really like Isabelle. Not that she minded it and maybe they could actually do that  _ after _ she would give her surprise to Isabelle.

‘’Izzy,’’ whined Clary and Isabelle clicked with her tongue, but in the end she just kept her eyes closed and didn’t make any more comments. She had an adorable little pout and Clary leaned closer, pressing a little kiss on top of Isabelle’s lips, kissing the pout away and Isabelle had nothing more to complain about because the kiss managed to quiet her down and a little smile spread across her lips as well and Clary then took in a deep breath and took Izzy’s hand into her own and then gently tugged on it. ‘’Okay, here we go now,’’ said Clary and Isabelle slowly followed the other one and felt her heart fastening a little bit - she wondered what kind of a surprise Clary prepared for her. It wasn’t her birthday, neither was their anniversary, so it made her curious. But then again, she loved surprises and she just followed Clary quietly. 

Clary made Izzy sit on the edge of her bed and she just rolled her eyes when she heard Izzy’s whistle and then she closed the door, her eyes stopping on the canvass that was in the corner of the room and then she took in a deep breath.  _ By the Angel, she hoped that Izzy was going to like her little surprise.  _ Clary painted something for Izzy, she worked on it for days and she really liked how it came out, but she hoped that Izzy was going to like it as well. And that she wasn’t going to think it was too creepy, Clary taking in a deep breath and then she turned the canvass over, so that the painting was facing her and Izzy couldn’t quite see it yet.

Isabelle could hear that Clary was walking over the room and that she had something in her hands, keeping her eyes closed, but the smile on her face was growing again and she felt giddy inside, clasping her hands together and she couldn’t wait to open her eyes to see what Clary has prepared for her. It was really hard not to take another peek at it, but since she promised, she was going to listen to Clary and in the end, she couldn’t take the suspension again. In a way, she thought that Clary was doing this on purpose. ‘’Clary, can I please open my eyes now? I’m going to burst from curiosity,’’ confessed Isabelle and the smile that brightened her face made Clary’s heart skip a beat. 

Clary glanced down at the painting and then huffed. She tried to capture Isabelle’s beauty on canvass, but there was no wa that she could be able to capture it properly. Nobody could if she was being honest because Izzy was stunning, sometimes still asking herself what someone like Isabelle saw in someone like her, because she was so out of Clary’s league. At least in Clary’s own eyes and then she took in a deep breath, snapping out of it and a little nervous smile spread across her face and then she nodded. ‘’Yes, you may open your eyes now,’’ said Clary and Isabelle slowly opened her eyes and her eyes soon found Clary, who wasn’t standing too far from her and she smiled when she saw that Clary apparently painted something for her.

‘’Oh,’’ said Izzy and then blinked a few times. ‘’You’ve painted something for me?’’ asked Izzy and Clary nodded. ‘’Aw, that’s so precious,’’ commented Izzy and wanted to see what Clary has painted, but for some reason, the other one was stalling and Izzy chuckled. Clary was absolutely adorable and Izzy bit her lip. ‘’Can I see?’’ she asked softly and Clary nodded, but still didn’t turn the painting around and Izzy cocked her head to the side and then laughed. 

‘’Yes,’’ said Clary. ‘’Just,’’ she said and then made a little pause. ‘’I just hope that you won’t think that I was a creep or something like that,’’ said Clary and Izzy arched a brow. She was pretty sure that that  _ wasn’t  _ going to happen and she just waved it off. Clary glanced again at the painting and then just closed her eyes and slowly turned it around and Izzy was giggling softly, looking down and her eyes widened when she saw what Clary has painted… she painted her, she painted Izzy. The older one blinked a few times and then swallowed thickly because Clary’s talent was really something else - Izzy knew just how talented her girlfriend was, but this was something else, truly and she just smiled all the way up to hear ears, because she has never received a gift that was so special like this one. 

On painting, Izzy was reading a book. But it was more than that. The reason why Clary decided to pain it was because Izzy was in her element, free of makeup, her hair was messy a little bit and she was just… looking stunning. She looked peaceful, a little smile on her face, her body wrapped up in a bed sheet. Clary sketched her quickly without Izzy realising it a few mornings before and she just had to paint it because Izzy was stunning. She needed to pain that beauty, but she was quite sure that she wasn’t able to do justice to Izzy’s looks and she was just… still in awe because there weren’t many people that knew that side of Izzy. Innocent, pure, vulnerable. Clary was biting on her lip because she didn’t know what Izzy thought about it and then she shifted from one leg to the other. It was pretty obvious that she was nervous and she took in a deep breath.

‘’Iz?’’ asked Clary.

‘’Oh, wow,’’ said Izzy and Clary was holding in her breath. ‘’I mean,’’ she said and then stood up. ‘’You painted this for me, yes?’’ asked Izzy and Clary nodded. ‘’It’s just… stunning. I mean it, I’ve never… this is amazing. I mean I’m speechless, I don’t know what to say because I’ve never received something so special,’’ said Izzy because she could tell just how much hard work went behind this painting. Clary really poured in all her love that her heart held for her and Izzy couldn’t stop smiling. ‘’I mean seriously wow; you’ve outdone yourself,’’ she said and Clary finally smiled.

‘’I’m so glad you like it,’’ said Clary and then placed the painting onto the bed and Isabelle stepped closer to her, gently removing a lock of her hair that was falling over her face and gently tucked it behind her ear, gently cupping Clary’s face and the younger one nuzzled into the touch. Izzy’s palm against her cheek was soft and warm and Clary couldn’t hide her smile.

‘’Of course I do,’’ said Izzy and then gave her a little smile, leaning closer and she gently rubbed her nose against Clary’s. That caused the redhead to giggle and Izzy smiled, Clary’s giggles dying out and her heart was beating faster again because she realised just how close Izzy was and she couldn’t stop looking at her. ‘’So you were sketching me that morning, weren’t you?’’ asked Izzy and Clary flushed a little bit.

‘’I couldn’t really  _ not _ sketch you,’’ said Clary and Izzy arched her brow. ‘’You looked just so beautiful reading that book next to me. You know, no makeup, just you and-and I don’t know… I had to capture how beautiful you looked,’’ said Clary and Izzy chuckled a little bit - she appreciated that. ‘’I mean not that I was really able to transfer your beauty on the canvass, but I tried my best. I mean you're literally a work of art,’’ carried on Clary with her rambling and Izzy just stared laughing because Clary was absolutely adorable and she just leaned closer, pressing a kiss on top of her lips, quieting now her girlfriend, who didn’t really mind it and just as Izzy was about to pull back, she felt a hand on the back of her neck pulling her back in for another kiss. 

Clary kissed Isabelle softly, holding her face as Isabelle slowly leaned to the side and deepened the kiss a little bit and she smiled when she heard Clary’s soft whimper and she gasped softly, pulling back a little bit. ‘’Thank you, Clary, it’s stunning and I love it,’’ said Isabelle and Clary smiled, kissing Isabelle back and the older one gently ran her fingers through Clary’s red locks, gently pulling on her hair as they kissed and it was Clary that broke their kiss for the second time and she took in a deep breath because it was getting hard to breathe as their kisses were getting more and more heated and Isabelle licked across her lower lip. Some of her lipstick transferred onto Clary’s lips, messily, but she didn’t care and she glanced into Clary’s eyes. ‘’I love you,’’ she said quietly because it was still kind of… new for her to be able to say that she loved someone so easily and Clary knew that so she didn’t expect to hear it many times and everytime she did… it made her heart melt. 

‘’I love you too,’’ said Clary and kissed the tip of Isabelle’s nose, who grinned and then kissed Clary properly, slowly letting her hands travel down, stopping them on Clary’s hips, slowly run then over then and then she brought them back up, cupping Clary’s face, pushing some of the hair away and licked across her lower lip. She loved the little mewl she got from Clary as she slowly parted her lips and Isabelle slowly slid her tongue inside of Clary’s hot mouth, the redhead gasping softly when their tongues brushed against each other’s and she gasped again when she felt Isabelle’s teeth gently sinking into her lower lip.

Clary let her hands explore Isabelle’s body as well, wrapping them around her waist as she brought the other closer a little bit, letting her hands travel a bit longer and Isabelle hummed and gently moaned out in delight when she felt Clary’s hands on her hips, then moving even lower and she was smiling when she felt Clary’s impatient hands trying to lift her skirt. Izzy gently pulled back and then grinned when she saw the look on Clary’s face; her cheeks were red, her breathing uneven and her eyes were travelling over to the bed. ‘’Please,’’ gasped Clary, chasing Izzy’s lips with her own and Izzy didn’t need to be told twice, quickly crawling onto the bed, Clary climbing on top of her and they both smiled as their lips collided together once more.

Izzy made sure to thank Clary for her lovely gift; making sure to show Clary just how much she appreciated it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
